YOSHINO
by Dear author
Summary: The name she was given was Yoshino Nara. The first female Nara produced in decades. This meant one thing for her. One future and one goal — to be a Nara's 'woman'.
1. Prologue

**Beginning | YOSHINO**

* * *

I met Shikaku Nara when I was six. He was eight. I remembered because he was the first boy who gave me a flower - a lavender rose given to him by his parents for him to give to _me_.

We became engaged at sixteen. I was not surprised. But no amount of knowledge could have dampened the unfairness, the betrayal, the injustice of my circumstance. That I must marry a man - not just another man but a _Nara_ \- not another Nara but the _''future'' _of the clan, because of _duty, of tradition, of blood. _Oh, of course, they were nice about it, covering the order as a question, giving me time until my 21st birthday to say '_no_'.

I had until then to save money and leave. I had until then until my intended encounters another woman he would fall passionately in love with and eloped with. Or until then for my intended to fall in battle.

He 'cheated' on me multiple times - this I knew. It, of course, didn't bother me as much. I just hated thinking having someone else's left overs.

But we were at war. The peace in my team was hanging by a thread, and I had dreams…dreams I would never catch. The more he fooled around with other women, the more chances he finds another.

A scandal spread like wildfire when I was seventeen. He was nineteen. Four years before the date where we finalize our marriage. I was a chunin. He was jounin and he apparently had an affair with some low-ranked noble from the Land of Snow.

I was supposed to be ecstatic.

But my mother and father had just fallen in battle together, not even a month ago. My grandmother was in added misery and my brothers in battle were growing even more distant and angry at each other. I was still too weak to stand on my own.

I made a deal with him. We held hands for the first time in memory. I only had to look at my intended's parents in the eyes without seeing them. To smile and say: ''it was to be expected of a man. The engagement remains if my intended is willing.''

In exchange, he'll give me access to our clan's most private archives. I will have power.

I found him everywhere after that.

And like a fool, I married him.

* * *

**A/N: I really shouldn't but the idea won't just leave me. Rating may rise up to M later. I do not own anything here except for the new plot-lines or plot-holes. It will likely not be accurate to the original's story. But a fanfiction is a fan fiction. Hope you all have a nice day or evening. **

**With love, **

**Dear author**


	2. Chapter I: For the wars to come

| **Chapter 1 - Beginning - For the wars to come** |

* * *

For decades my clan was known to marry outside the family. It was not unheard of for her clansmen to bring in women. In fact, the Nara Clan, _needed_ it. _It was always going to be a boy,_ they say. _Another Nara genius._ _It's a part of their blood._ A _boy offspring_ meant _intelligence_. _Something they had to pay in exchange,_ they guess.

So, imagine their surprise when my father, Kazehiko Nara and his wife, Airi Nara gave birth to a _girl. _

For a second, I was told my father stood completely frozen, looking down at the proof that I was indeed, not male but female. I was told that he stupidly asked my mother _'Where is it' _and informed her, breathlessly that _'i-it's missing'. _When it was established, that I was indeed, a _girl, _my father apparently, hesitantly asked my mother, if he was really the father.

As my mother was weak from childbirth, my grandmother had to do the honors and then I was told that my father walked around our village with a handprint on his face for weeks with a pink bundle of myself in his arms.

_Pink, _not _blue_, _green_ or '_whatever baby blanket' was there. _

I was told that my clansmen, _all_ of them, despite their laziness celebrated my birth and raided baby stores in search for anything that a baby girl would need. As if their genius suddenly short-circuited and they all thought a pink bottle was any different than a plain one.

I was told that even the _Sandaime_ _Hokage_ paid his tribute to me along with the rest of our village's clans - the Yamanaka and the Akimichi being especially attentive for the obvious reason that out clans were basically _family_.

You'd expect that I was going to be some kind of princess of the clan. Which in essence, I was. Nara boys would give me flowers, toys and despite their laziness would try and 'play' hide-and-seek, and ninja-ninja with me. It did not last long however. Because one day, I found that they did all those things at the behest of their parents.

And that all those times, they would play with me, they always found me 'troublesome', 'annoying' and 'noisy'.

After this revelation, I slowly realized out that despite myself being a precious female in a male-dominated clan, I was seen as as somewhat…something else. Something else that was not bright enough to play shoji and succeed in it, something else not bright enough to understand _basic_ maths, and something else _not_ to throw haphazardly into war. Because this something - a _she_ was a girl who will then turn to a woman, a wife, and then a mother to more Nara children.

Despite of everything, this girl was something not completely… Nara.

For a few years, I've entertained the notion that my _condition_ may have been due to an X-linked pattern of inheritance that the Nara genetics probably follow, which meant that geniuses are passed down to the male only_. _I liked this notion as a child. It brought some slight comfort. It was not my fault I was not smart enough as my clan peers, it was just _nature_. There was nothing I can do but accept it and adapt.

So overtime, I got over the injustice of it all and settled down in silent fury instead.

_A fury I used everyday to power me through. Although more times than some, it wasn't just enough._


End file.
